


A Day of Sun and Squirtle

by RunningInRoses



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Fluff and Humor, Hanzo plays Pokemon Go religiously, He's been looking for this squirtle for months, I promise, I think I'm funny, Jesse just wants a break, M/M, OOC Hanzo but whatever, Something small to tide you guys over for more thoughtful content, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningInRoses/pseuds/RunningInRoses
Summary: "And this Weedle is only a few meters away." Hanzo has no sympathy, continuing to stride down the wooden panels of the boardwalk in his conquest.Jesse's heavy drawl taints his subsequent "A what?"The dismissive wave of Hanzo's hand doesn't help ameliorate his total and utter confusion, unwavering eyes on his comm.-A fic in which Jesse just wants to sit and rest but Hanzo's quest to catch them all is unsatiable.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	A Day of Sun and Squirtle

**Author's Note:**

> Me, pulling out old works from last year because I've stumbled back into the Overwatch fandom? Never.
> 
> Anyway, here's Wonderwall.
> 
> I am motivated by inspiration and spite alone, come help:  
> Twitter: @RoseArting  
> Instagram: @rosearting  
> Tumblr: @riroses

"Darlin', please hold on a minute-" Jesse puffs out, keeling over in pure exhaustion. The blaring sun warms the back of his neck, slinking past the towel slung over his shoulders and the obnoxiously large straw hat hiding his hair. Every cell of his being seems to be melting, dripping down his face, into the crevices of his mouth.

"And this Weedle is only a few meters away." Hanzo has no sympathy, continuing to stride down the wooden panels of the boardwalk in his conquest.

Jesse's heavy drawl taints his subsequent "A what?"

The dismissive wave of Hanzo's hand doesn't help ameliorate his total and utter confusion, unwavering eyes on his comm.

'Cool Hanzo, real cool.' A scratch to a particular itch hiding in his locks doesn't distract him from the Niagara Falls flowing down his back. Internally, Jesse fights a battle in his head when he spots a bench stowed away in a rare spot of shade and, well, he knew he was gonna lose that one.

Angels sing psalms for his aching knees as he sits himself down, stretching far and wide out of his personal space. A pop. A second pop. Wow, he  _ is _ getting old. After staring idly at Hanzo as he wanders veeeery slowly around the storefronts, Jesse decides to take a little break and fixes his hands behind his head, tilting his hat just enough that any stray sun rays don't get in his eyes.

A breath in.

Sweetly chilled breeze sweeps around his crossed ankles.

The seagulls aren't as annoying as they are soothing.

He can practically taste the saltwater on his tongue.

A breath out.

He feels the bench's wood give to weight and he trusts his wandering hand to be recognized. The fingers linking with his a second later only confirm his hopes.

"Ya tired now?"

"I placed an incense so we may sit here." Jesse shifts his hat, watching. Hanzo's focus is still glued to the screen, but the look is far off. Attention makes his hand squeeze just that small bit harder.

"So yer doin' me or yerself a kindness?" It's a genuine question, Jesse promises. Or… maybe he just wants to-

"Both." Curt, but there's that red creeping up. Okay, that's satisfying, but what's a little prodding?

With the determination of a man on a mission, Jesse ever so slightly leans farther and farther into Hanzo's space, watching as he throws one of them godforsaken Pokèballs at what looks like a whale on cocaine. Cardinal instincts tell him to press a kiss to Hanzo's cheek, seeing how close they are.

He snickers at the attempt of stoicism after said kiss.

"What's with the whale?" The cowboy asks, a jingle ringing from the comm as three stars appear.

"Wailmer. We are near the sea. He is a whale. He will spawn."

"He looks fuckin' dumb."

"Jesse-" His clipped tone does something to the cowboy's name, his heart. A vibrate of the comm and Hanzo is scrambling to twist the camera around his character - so aptly given a theme of black and blue and a spritz of gold - in search of another Pokemon. And, a barely audible gasp. " _ Kuso _ ."

"What?"

"Squirtle."

"Excuse me, its name is what?"

"I swear to God, don't fuck with me right now-"

"Han, he's a Pokèmon-"

"But he's. So.  **Cute** ." Through gritted teeth, Hanzo explains his paper-thin reasoning and taps on the creature. Jesse has absolutely no idea what any of anything means on the screen, but he can imagine using a fruit and a special colored ball on the thing has some significance. Hanzo spins his right thumb in a circle, doing all this trig in his head no doubt, and launches the ball. 

One shake.

Two shakes.

Three.

_ Pling! _

Three stars.

As the small creature pops up on the screen, Hanzo sets the comm down in his lap and covers his mouth with the hand not occupied in Jesse's. And, wow, he didn't think Hanzo could squeal. The full excitement extends to his feet, which bounce off the ground in an erratic pattern, and his eyes, which clamp shut with the force of his jubilation.

"Jesus christ Jesse you have  _ no idea  _ how-"

Mmm. The kiss coaxes Hanzo into a more relaxed mannerism, draining the deluge of passion with gentle insistence.

"Drama queen." Jesse can't help but chuckle, his cheek nestled back on Hanzo's shoulder.

"Fight me you'd die for something this cute." Ooo Hanzo you just set yourself up for this one.

The combination of "But I've already got you darlin'" and a wolfish grin have Hanzo about three shades redder than Jesse's sunburn.

He turns off the comm and sets it to the side, scooping both of Hanzo's hands into his own. Once Hanzo closes his eyes, Jesse closes his too.

Wispy hints of salty breeze winnow through their hair.

Seagulls attack a nearby catastrophic event of fries.

If he focuses, Jesse smells more Hanzo than the sea.


End file.
